30 Day OTP Challenge: NezuShi
by RisingWhiteNightmares
Summary: Drabbles centered around a 30 day otp meme challenge from tumblr. They will be all mainly Nezumi/Shion- from very fluffy to angsty, to steamy as well, so some chapters will be rated M.
1. Day 1: Holding Hands

Day 1: Holding Hands

It never got too old, the feel of those slender fingers wrapped loosely around his, nails meticulously trimmed and filed to perfection. Nezumi might have been a poor boy, living under the ruins of what used to be a city, in a room barely able to fit two people, but he was also not one to overlook personal looks.

Shion had learned this through- ahem- observations. Not through staring obsessively at the taller boy day in, day out and through the night. Even he wasn't that creepy. Of course not.

Coming back from his thoughts, the white haired boy looked down at their entwined hands, his slightly darker skin contrasting against Nezumi's pale one. The older boy was truly beautiful- from his steely grey eyes, to his cocky smirk and down to his very jaded core.

Chuckling at his small attempt at fancy poetry- he still had a long ways to go before he could even start comparing himself to the small poets from Nezumi's library- Shion ran his thumb across the back of the other boy's hand, smile widening when he heard a sleepy grunt from besides him.

"Go to sle-" a yawn interrupted him, "-eep, Shion," Nezumi blearily continued, scooting further down into the blankets, forehead leaning heavily against Shion's.

Red eyes rolling playfully, Shion settled down.

"Mhhm~ night, Nezumi," he whispered, risking an Eskimo kiss- noses touching feather light- before closing his eyes, giving one last smile at the tightening of the hand holding his.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

Nights where the cold would sip in through the many cracks of their tiny underground bedroom were- guiltily- Shion's favorite. He didn't mind that their blanket was barely able to cover them both, or that it wasn't very thick at all, forcing both of them to wear their clothes and even, sometimes, their coats as well. And while that created another pesky barrier in between them, Shion didn't mind. The cold made it perfectly excusable for him to be plastered to Nezumi throughout the night.

As he shrugged on his long, brown coat and settled down for sleep, Shion held down his excitement. He knew Nezumi would notice immediately- though the white haired boy suspected he already knew everything. He always did.

That thought didn't stop him from scooting closer to the taller boy as they both laid down and covered themselves with the flimsy piece of cloth. Subtly nuzzling his head beneath Nezumi's chin and wrapping one arm around the other boy's waist- the other staying somewhat trapped in between them- Shion could feel his heart speeding up, cheeks warming up despite of the cold.

The fear that this night wouldn't be like the many others preceding it, and that Nezumi would finally turn away from his clingy hold made the shorter boy tighten his hold around the other, fingers grabbing onto the back of the grey eyed boy's jacket.

"Keep at it like that, and you'll end up suffocating me," came the quiet remark from above him, freezing his inside more than the actual cold did. He shouldn't have pushed so much- he knew Nezumi had personal space issues, especially in bed, yet he had pressed on like a complete idiot. Slowly scooting backwards, Shion tightly closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever irritated expression the other boy had to offer him at the moment.

However, he was stopped as a pale hand grabbed onto his forearm, dragging him back to his original position, the arm wrapping around his waist and holding onto him. Shion felt the small nuzzle to the top of his head, Nezumi's warm breath ruffling his snow white hair.

"I didn't say 'move', idiot," Nezumi mumbled, making the red eyed boy break out into a nervous smile, hand once again finding its way around his companion's waist.

"Thank you," he mouthed against the pale neck in front of him, vaguely catching a grunt from the raven haired boy that sounded like 'yeah, yeah', before closing his eyes and slowly falling asleep. Cold nights really were his favorite ever.


	3. Day 3: Gaming-Watching a movie

Day 3: Gaming/Watching a movie

There weren't any real theaters in the West District- the only forms of entertainment around the ruined city were the nightly plays- with Nezumi being the only actual _good _actor- reading books upon books, or playing around with the 'neighborhood' kids. Washing Inukashi's dog wouldn't be something that counted as enjoyable, if it were anyone else other than Shion. Spending time with the dogs- a few of the living beings in the West District still able to trust a stranger with snow white hair- was one of his favorite pastimes. Whenever he mentioned it, Nezumi would scoff, mumbling under his breath about dirty dogs, making Shion smile in amusement.

However, after the wall between No.6 and the West District fell- and after Nezumi left Shion without much of an explanation except wanting to see the world and explore, before returning 2 years later seemingly out of nowhere- there was much more to do.

The grey eyed boy wasn't much into digital gaming, that much Shion knew. Nezumi liked sticking with things he already knew how to do. Sometimes, the white haired boy would try taunting him into playing with him, but Nezumi always caught onto what he was doing and turned him down, marching off to read a book instead. In that way, he was a very old fashioned individual. Though Shion avoided saying that out loud as much as he could- the one time he did, Nezumi had gotten mad at him and refused to talk to him for a good few hours. Not enough to have an actual effect on anyone- except Shion.

Though, thanks to some miracle, Nezumi wasn't above visiting the new cinema once in a while with him- if only to make fun of the actors and called them out on every mistake they committed. That had gotten them thrown out the theater in many occasions, though Shion always managed to convince the manager into letting them in again.

Today was one of those miracle-induced days. After a little pleading, and a good amount of staring, the taller boy had given in. After spending an embarrassingly amount of time picking out his outfit- and admitting he was a little bit too excited- Shion went in search of his companion for the day, finding him lounging lazily on the living room's couch.

Shion nervously switched his weight from foot to foot, feeling the heat travel up to his cheeks as Nezumi's gaze turned to him and just stared and said nothing, eyebrows going up in what seemed to him to be a mocking expression.

"...going out somewhere?" Nezumi asked after a moment of tense silence, head lolled back against the top of the couch, looking at the other boy upside down.

Mouth opening in a gape, Shion spluttered, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"W-what do you mean going out? Don't tell me you forgot-" he started, snowy white eyebrows drawn down into a deepening frown before being cut off by a dismissing hand, Nezumi standing up from the couch and walking closer.

"It was just a joke, Shion," the taller boy smirked, giving him a once over before reaching up with his hand and slowly running the back of his fingers across a red tinged cheek, making red eyes widen in surprise.

"You look good," he continued, dropping his hand and placing it inside his jacket's pocket before turning around and walking off towards the door, throwing a 'are you coming or what?' look over his shoulder before disappearing outside.

Shion stood stock still, jaw slacked open before blowing out a frustrated- but amused- breath out, mouth quirked up in an endearing smile and following the retreating figure out the door.

The movie went better than expected. After much apologizing to the main manager of the theater, they finally were allowed to enter with a promise that their previous ruckus wouldn't happen again. Nezumi, surprisingly, didn't make many comments throughout the movie, this time actually choosing to watch instead of chatter off- rather loudly- about how bad the plot was, and how the actors couldn't act to save their lives.

If anyone asked the white haired boy what his favorite part of the movie was, he'd have to embarrassingly admit that he didn't pay it much attention. As soon as Nezumi's arm had made its way around his shoulder at the start of the movie, and he had leaned his head against the taller boy's shoulder, there was nothing in Shion's mind but Nezumi's presence, his quiet breathing- his subtle yet intoxicating scent.

During the middle of the movie, his brain had completely short circuited as Nezumi angled his head down and left a lingering, warm kiss against his forehead, eyes never leaving the screen.

Even though Shion never actually saw a single part of the movie, he could definitely say it was his favorite ever.

* * *

This one actually turned way longer than the other ones xD I hope you guys like it either way :D Thank you so much to everyone for all the follows/favorites- it really warms my heart to see so many people from around the world actually reading my stories *squee* Critique is always welcomed as well :D


	4. Day 4: On A Date

Inspiration for making it a winter date came from Adelaide205 here in FF dot net, that is writing with the same 30 day prompt in the RoTG fandom. It's named '30 Days', go check it out if you like Jack/Jamie :D I sure do xD Thank you SO much for those who have followed, faved, and reviewed *hearts* You guys make my day! This is so late coming- I'm about three days behind! But school just started for me, so I'm going to be a bit busy- plus the fact that I *am* expecting a baby in about 5-6 weeks xD

P.S. So sorry this turned out so long OTL I know I rambled on way too much. I hope it was worthy enough orz

Day 4: On A Date

The temperature had dropped significantly over the past few days, spreading cold and frost everywhere around them. Snow had even started to pile down on the shaggy streets of the West District, covering the town in as much as two feet of it. The roads were virtually inhabitable normally- with the additional blockage, no one was risking going outside. Even the most brutal and wearied of men chose to stay indoors, instead of braving the cold in search of their daily meal. Though, the white haired boy was sure they would have stocked up in necessary food for instances like these.

Shion, however, saw this as a great opportunity to explore the town in this new, winter light. Though, realistically, he knew that the snow and now thankfully calming blizzard were going to make it more than impossible to actually explore, seeing the wild snow for now was enough for the white haired boy. He wasn't naive enough to go trekking into unknown territory at the time mother nature was the most active and raw. As much as it made a beautiful sight, Shion knew it was better to admire from afar.

Bundling up in the warmest clothes he could find- not many considering their situation and their lack of big income- Shion finished wrapping his long, brown coat around his shoulders, followed by a bright, white scarf around his neck before turning to the now inquisitive frown on the other boy's face. Nezumi had watched in silence as he got dressed, book momentarily forgotten next to him.

With a pearly white smile, Shion strode forward and grabbed the taller boy's limp hand, hauling him up with a strong pull. If Nezumi hadn't been so confused as to what was happening, the simple tug wouldn't have ended with him tumbling down and landing on top of the other boy, silver eyes blinking comically down at wide, red ones. Shaking his head, the taller boy slowly stood up, bringing Shion with him. Patting his arms down the shorter boy's shoulders and sides, Nezumi gave him a searching glance.

"And where exactly is it that you plan on going?" he asked, voice in a deadpan voice. If Shion had been any sharper in picking up voice tones and hints, he would have noticed the lack of actual questioning tone in Nezumi's voice.

Blinking twice more at the other, Shion tilted his head to the side, blinking yet again.

"Outside. Of course," he answered as if it was the most obvious of answers. Which to him it was. Though he had a sneaking suspicious that the other boy was asking him just because it was what he was expecting.

Watching a sigh pass Nezumi's lips- and shaking his head once his eyes stayed staring at that particular spot for a second too long- Shion smiled, taking the silver eyed boy's hand once again. Tugging at the pale appendage, the white haired boy turned around and reached for Nezumi's own dark jacket and his fiber cloth scarf, messily putting it on the now motionless boy.

"And you're coming with me-"

"No."

"..."

"..."

Ignoring the others refusal and silence, Shion pushed Nezumi on the bed, sitting the now frowning boy down before kneeling down and putting on the taller boy's shoes as well. Through the whole ordeal, Nezumi was oddly quiet, the white haired boy noticed, but paid it no more attention.

Standing up, Shion clapped his hands together once, smiling brightly down at the still deeply frowning boy. Grabbing hold of Nezumi's hand once again, the red eyed boy tagged the reluctant boy along, quietly, contently, humming to himself as he climbed the stairs to the outside, hand tightening around the one still in his grasp as the cold hit his face.

The scenery was even more beautiful that he could have imagined. There was snow and frost covering literally every surface that the eye could see. The stones surrounding them were almost shimmering in the moon light, the snow bright and white and untouched, making Shion want to run through it just to be the first one to leave his mark behind.

Turning his head around to address the other boy, Shion felt his voice catch at his throat at the look of barely concealed wonder inside lively silver eyes. If the snow looked beautiful covering the ground- the earth, all the ruins around them- it was nothing compared to the ethereal beauty Nezumi was capable of projecting right at that moment. The light of the moon and the dimness of the night made his eyes glow- Shion had always thought of his silver eyes as the most beautiful he had ever seen- but now, seeing them in this new light brought the meaning of those words to a whole new level.

Coming back from his thoughts at the feel of cold fingertips ghosting over the pink scar on his cheek, Shion's eyes focused again, taking in the slightly worried tilt of Nezumi's eyebrows.

"You okay? You're the one that wanted to come out tonight, don't freeze like that now," Nezumi teased, a crooked, small smile lifting the corner of his lips.

Snapping from his daze, Shion nodded eagerly, lightly leaning into the cold touch of the taller boy's hand before turning around and dragging the other boy around their immediate surroundings. Although he was excited about exploring everything he could, he also understood the risks they would be taking by going out in such a weather and decided to stay as close to their underground house as possible.

Shion wasted no time in convincing Nezumi into making snow angels with him- not an easy feat by any means- having snowball fights- that he ultimately ended up losing in- and building numerous snowmen. Some taking on an odd shape of Shion, another of Nezumi and even of Hamlet, Moonlit and Cravat, since his little mice friends couldn't come out in the cold temperatures.

Looking up from cautiously shaping Inukashi's head, Shion was about to speak when a small snowball pelted him right on the face, Nezumi's quite laughter reaching his ears right after. With a spluttering giggle, the red eyed boy reached down, quickly forming a snowball of his own, ducking down behind the Inukashi snowman as another snowball whizzed through. Peeking around the snowman's branch-arms, Shion threw his own snowball, seeing as it missed by quite a whole lot, prompting more laughter from both of the boys.

Taking a risk, Shion sprung from behind his hiding place, tackling Nezumi into the snow covered ground. They rolled around on the cold covered dirt, leaving imprints on the snow's surface, laughter coming from both of them, the snow melting and seeping in through their clothes as soon as it touched them. After minutes of back and forth- Nezumi managing to pin Shion many more times than he was able to pin the taller boy- they stopped, breath coming out in wheezed pants.

After a moment of silence, Shion opened his eyes, finding silver ones intensely staring down at his own red ones. Before he could ask Nezumi just what was so interesting about his face to grant such open admiration, the feel of cold, slightly chapped lips pressing a feather light kiss to his cheek stopped him. Eyes widening in surprise, the white haired boy felt heat prickle at his cheeks. And again, before he could make a comment, he was being hauled up and tugged down the stairs and to their underground room.

They were wet, and cold, and their hands were numb with an almost frostbite- next time Shion would have to definitely remember to wear mittens- but they didn't care. The red eyed boy probably took advantage of the light heartened mood when he joined Nezumi in the bath- not wanting to wait for his turn as his shivers increased- but when the older boy made no protests, Shion choose not to mention- or ask- anything.

That night, they slept tightly wrapped around each other, using the cold outside as an excuse. If Nezumi noticed Shion's hand sneaking under the back his shirt and resting on his scarred waist, he didn't say anything. It was probably the best sleep both boys had ever experienced while living together.

Only later would have Shion come to realize that their time spent together that night was exactly what other couples sometimes did together. With that thought, a blush would cross his cheeks, prompting a raised eyebrow from his taller companion, in which the white haired boy would have responded with a shy smile and a shake of his head.


End file.
